Tales From Blood Gulch: And RvBvRWBY Story
by Ac3 Productions
Summary: What happened after Blood Gulch? After Team RWBY left the Reds and Blues? With the Great War now over with a victory for humanity. The Reds and Blues must now move on from the young huntsmen, and prepare for a new life outside of the boxed canyon they call home. Prequel to RvBvRWBY: Retribution. Leads up to the beginning of A Soldier's Debt.
1. An (Un)Necessary Introduction

**Chapter 1: An (Un)Necessary Introduction**

**Post-Blood Gulch, Planet Iris, 2555**

**Day: 31**

**1st POV: Micheal J. Caboose's Monologue**

"Journal Entry number...one...I guess. Hello! I am Caboose, a soldier in the Blue Army. I'm going to tell you all a story. I'm pretty sure you all know about Team RWBY, JNPR, the Reds, Church, and the Meta. But I'm going to tell you a different story. All about my new, or should I say 'old home': Blood Gulch. You see, we met four girls but you guys know them already. So let me ask you this. What happened after our Blood Gulch Chronicles?

* * *

**POV Change: Leonard Church**

**Blood Gulch, 2552**

**Day: 1**

**One week after Team RWBY's departure...**

Leonard Church left Blue Base for the middle of the canyon, sniper rifle in hand. He walked solenmly, and slowly. Not wanting to catch the attention of the Reds on the other side of the canyon. Eventually he stopped, in front of him was a massive hole in the ground, about the size of a small spaceship. The hole was pitch black, unable to be seen into.

The question still remains however. How did this hole get here? Well about a week ago, Sarge called for reinforcements, and two ships arrived. One was built for space travel, while the other was the reason why this hole got here in the first place. The ship was from another universe, one where science and technology co-exists. The ship carried Team RWBY a group of teenaged warriors, who were capable of using magic-like abilites. When they arrived, both teams took it upon themselves to help them get back to their universe. At first it failed, and sent monsterous creatures, known as Grimm into the canyon. After a raher 'unique' battle, the weight of the ship gave way, and fell into a cave system that was underneath Blood Gulch. After exploring some of the caves, thanks to the Reds, and battling it out with some aliens and a rogue AI named O'Malley. Team RWBY mysteriously left, granted, Church and the other sim-troopers knew that got back thanks to one of Wyoming's many helmets. Also in the mess up, Tex, Church's ex-girlfriend was supposingly killed. So now the big hole in the ground kind of acts as a 'memorial'.

Church just stood there, looking down into the hole when someone started speaking.

"Hey Blue! What do ya think ya doing here.?"

Church looked to see three soldiers clad in red, maroon, and orange armor. It was Sarge, Simmons, and Grif.

"Oh hey guys...I guess." Church replied, trying to ignore them.

"Let me guess." Simmons began, "Tex?"

"Yeah pretty much. Why are you guys here?"

"Well it is one of life's great mysteries isn't it." Grif jokingly replied

"Ha ha. Shut up jackass, I'm being serious." Church wasn't in the mood for making small talk.

"We're just paying our respects to Tex and Team RWBY." Sarge answered, "Speaking of the latter, we come to negotiate."

That got Church's attention. "What do you mean negotiate?"

* * *

**POV Change: Red Base**

About a few minutes later, both Red Team and Blue Team were in Red Base having a meeting. Additions to the group were Tucker, Caboose, Sister, Doc, Junior, and Donut. Lopez was still a disembodied head lying somewhere in Blood Gulch.

"Alright everyone." Sarge began, "You have all been wondering why I have called this meeting."

"Yeah we have." Tucker replied, "Can we wrap this up? I got stuff to do."

Sarge continued, "Now, about a week ago, we had that huge climatic battle of good vs. evil, along with meeting the infamous Team RWBY."

"Yeah, I miss them." Donut sighed

"I have to agree with Donut on this." Grif added, "I second it."

"So what's your point?" Tucker asked

Church continued from there, "Well Sarge got received a call from Command. They claim, they heard rumors of the girls."

"Is that bad?" Caboose asked

"No it isn't. What do you think dumbass!? Of course it is! If Command find out about the girls, the ship, or that weird dust stuff! Who knows what they will do with it!" Church hissed

"Oh...ok." Caboose simply replied

"So...what do we do?" Sister asked him

Sarge spoke up, "The plan is to go into the underground caves, and scuttle the ship Team came in."

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"SHUT UP TUCKER!" everyone said in unison

Sarge sighed, "We'll have to split into two teams. One will stay up here and clean up all of the dead bodies of aliens, and Wyomings. The other will head into the caves."

"Team A will consist of Me, Sarge, Donut, Lopez and Caboose." Church continued, "Team B will be literally everybody else."

"Wait." Tucker spoke up, "You guys get to go spelunking in the caves. While we have to do sanitation duty."

"...Yeah pretty much." replied Church, "Besides, you have to clean off that rock near our base. It still hasn't been properly sanitized."

"Fine." Tucker groaned

Sarge sighed, "Tell you what, how about this. Once you guys finish cleaning up, you all come down into the caves with us. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Good. That means we can leave Grif down in the caves...with the bats."

"Oh shit." Grif groaned

"Alright. Everyone knows their respected jobs." Church began, "We have make sure that no one. Absolutely no one knows about Team RWBY. It's up to us to make sure no discovers them. Got it."

"Got it."

"Good." Churched replied, "Then let's get to work."

* * *

**1st Person POV: The Reds and Blues**

**Post-Blood Gulch, Planet Iris 2555**

Caboose: This is a story that no one knows.

Simmons: A story about us.

Grif: During a time we rarely speak of.

Sarge: The galaxy was changing. New lives, and new bases!

Donut: Team RWBY left. Where did that leave us?

Tucker: This our darkest story…

Caboose: These are our Tales...from Blood Gulch...

* * *

_**Tales from Blood Gulch: An RvBvRWBY Story**_


	2. Destroy What We Lost

**Chapter 2: Destroy What We Lost**

**Post-Blood Gulch, Planet Iris, 2555**

**Day: UNKNOWN**

**1st Person POV: Lavernius Tucker**

"I remember what happened after our little meeting. Church, Sarge, Caboose, Donut, and Lopez made their way into the caves, looking for the ship. Their mission was to scuttle it, and it's cargo. As for us, we were ordered to clean up all the dead bodies from our huge battle the previous week. As we were doing so however, we decided we'd come up with an alibi for the giant hole in the ground."

* * *

**POV Change: Team B**

**Blood Gulch, 2552**

**Day: 1**

**One week after Team RWBY's departure…**

"Oh! Here's a good excuse!" Sister explained, "Grif ate too many pizza rolls, so he farted, which created a huge explosion that destroyed the ground."

"Gross...but plausible." Simmons said to her, as he moved some dead bodies into a pile.

"I think that's just wrong!" Grif spoke up, "I eat too many pizza rolls all the time, and that never happens to me!"

"Grif! What did I tell you! Put the dead Wyoming copies into their own pile!" Simmons shot back at him.

Grif looked at the two piles. One was filled with pieces of robot parts, or dead aliens. The other was full of copies Agent Wyoming created via his time-distortion unit.

"Does it really matter Simmons?" Grif questioned, "I mean, they are just dead bodies. Besides, I was gonna burn them anyways.

"I don't care what you think." Simmons shot back, "Command must see how efficient we work."

"...Wow." Grif sighed, "Even in cleaning, your still a kiss-ass. Up top Yang!" Grif then held up his hand for 'Yang' to give him a high-five.

"...Oh...right." Grif sighed

"You guys do miss them right?" Doc asked

"Yeah, I do." Tucker replied, throwing the last Wyoming into the pile. I mean, yeah Weiss was kinda a bitch. But, hey. She was there to help us."

"I miss Yang." Grif added, "She was always cracking jokes. Remember when we had to give Sarge that funeral? I gave him an open mic funeral! And Yang was stand-up partner!"

"Wait? You roasted Sarge on his funeral day?" Tucker asked, a smile growing underneath his helmet.

"Yeah!" Sister replied, "We all had to give a eulogy to Sarge. But Grif and Yang had a better idea!"

Grif told Tucker about his 'euiogy', and once he did, everyone was laughing over it.

"Awe man! You should've seen Simmons face! I was about to tell Blake and Yang the time when we tried to fleild strip Simmons when he-"

"THATS ENOUGH GRIF!" Simmons shouted, though his voice was shaky with embarrasment.

"Can't have my fun." Grif groaned. The group eventually completed their respected task with cleaning the canyon.

"Alright. That's finished." Tucker said, he then got on the radio, "Church, it's Tucker. We finished up here, we'll make our way down to you."

"Ok, good." Church replied, Tucker then ended the transmission.

* * *

**POV Change: Team A**

"Man, this cave is huge!" Church said in awe, "How did you guys find this place again?"

"You can thank Donut." Sarge answered, "He fell down here after that second ship landed on him."

"Yeah. It hurt!" Donut added, "Reminded me of my friends Bachalor party though!"

"Just another grand victory for the Red Army!" Sarge said with pride, "In your face, ya dirty Blue."

"Yeah whatever." Church mumbled, "Let's find that ship."

The group continued walking, a semi-friendly argument between Sarge and Church took place. Until Caboose asked a question,

"You guys ever miss them?" he asked no one.

"Miss who?" Sarge asked

"You know, Team RWBY."

"Oh…Of course!" Sarge replied, "Besides, us Reds gotta stick to together! Little Ruby and Yang would make soldiers in the Red Army!"

"Blake seemed a bit quiet." Donut added, "Did anyone else realize that her bow twitched?"

"What about Weiss? What was your guys opinion about her?" Church asked everyone

"BITCH!" everyone, minus Caboose replied in unsion

"I liked Ruby." said Caboose, "She seemed nice."

"Yeah, Ruby seemed to be a voice of reason." Donut added

"Again though, she was really nice." Caboose said again

"Ok Caboose. We heard you the first time." Church groaned

The group continued into the cave where they soon found the ship. It was a complete mess, one of the wings were broken off. The entire back section was broken off from the main hull, and lying who knows where. And various containers of Dust was scattered all over the crashsite.

"Damn." Sarge muttered, "Looks worse than I expected it to be."

Church looked at him funny, "How did you expect the ship to look?"

"Well I hoped the ship would still be in piece." Sarge explained, "But now we have to find the other half."

"That does kinda sucks." Donut added, agreeing with Sarge. Just then, Tucker and the others showed up.

"Hey guys." Tucker announced, "What we miss?"

"Oh well, you see, we found the ship." Caboose explained, "But someone broke it."

"No one broke it Caboose." Church said to the idiot, "It broke on impact."

Church then looked a the others, "Tucker, you and the guys look for the other half of the ship. Remove whatever Dust shipments that are left in there. We'll stay here and do the same."

"Alright." Tucker replied, "Let's go." And with that, they went out to look for the other piece.

Team A then started to unload whatever Dust shipments that were left on their half of the ship. Caboose started to pick up a container full of fire dust when Church tried to stop him.

"Hey Caboose. Be careful with that, if it falls, it could set something on-"

As if on cue, Caboose dropped the container. Setting himself on fire.

"AHHHAAHH! OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" the blue idiot yelled

"-fire." Church ended his sentence.

Caboose ran around the ship like a crazy person, setting the entire ship into flames. Luckliy for them however, Sarge and Donut managed to remove all the Dust left on the ship.

Caboose then ran into a puddle on the ground. His body no longer on fire.

"Ah. That feels good." said Caboose

"Well, I guess our job is done." Donut annonuced, "All the Dust crates are removed."

Church then walked over to the crates, "Let me have a look at them." He started to inspect each crate, "Hmm, fire dust, ice dust, earth dust, electric dust. Hold on. Where's the experiemental dust? The one that brought Team RWBY here?"

"Uh, there weren't any crates on this half." Sarge replied

"Hmm." Church hummed before he got on the radio with Tucker again, "Tucker did find any crates containing that experimental dust?"

"Yeah, we did." Tucker replied, "The entire load on this half has them."

"Okay, we're on our way to you guys."

Team A made their way deeper into the caves. Eventually find the others all standing by the the other half of the ship, container of dust piled next to them.

"What took you guys so long?" Doc asked

"Donut had a hard time trying to navigate through the caves." Sarge explained

"I kept trying to find that penis-ruler!" Donut added

"Penninsula!" Simmons corrected, "God dammit Donut, how do you ruin everything!?"

"Alright enough!" Sarge shouted, "We need to scuttle the rest of this ship. Do we have any explosives?"

"Umm…" Grif muttered

"Grif! I told you to bring the explosives!"

"Yeah, I heard you Sarge." Grif explained, "I just wasn't listening."

"...Simmons I want you to poison Grif's next meal." Sarge ordered his second-in-command.

"Yes sir!" Simmons replied

"Wait. I have an idea!" Sister announced, "Tucker, remember that scene from that Reservoir Dogs parody we made?"

"Oh hell yeah."

A few minutes later…

"Ok!" Kaikainia shouted, "Grif, start eating those pizza rolls!"

"Fine, at least I get to eat." Grif replied, as he started scarfing down a plate full of piza rolls.

"Uh, are you guys sure about this?" Church asked from behind cover, along with Simmons, Donut, Caboose, Doc, and Lopez. "What if a piece of shrapnel hits you?"

"Of course!" Sarge answered, "Besides, I'm pretty sure the piece will bounce off one of us, and hit you some how. Or maybe Grif. That would be better."

"Eh, you're not wrong." Church muttered

"Uh guys?" Grif spoke up, "My stomach feels funny." he said, still stuffing his face with pizza rolls.

"Turn around so your ass is facing the ship!" Tucker shouted

"Ok! Here I go. Be in mind, you might wanna change your clothes after this!"

"We'll take our chances!" Sarge replied, "Alright guys, put on the your sunglasses."

Just then, Sarge, Tucker, and Kaikaina put on all black aviators, and stood facing a camera that someone set up.

"Ok, I'm about to blow!" Grif cried, as he turned his butt to face the ship. Putting it over a lit candle.

TTTTOOOOOOTTTTT!

The ground shook violently as Grif let out what had to be the loudest and most disgusting fart in the history of mankind. As this happened, the fart hit the candle, lighting it on fire. The wave of flames then hit the ship, setting it into flames. As the ship was on fire, Sarge, Kaikaina, and Tucker started walking in slow motion towards the camera. Just like in those stereotypical Hollywood movies.

"Awe man that was awesome!" Simmons shouted, but he soon covered his faceplate upon breathing in the 'Grif-scented air'. The others did the same.

"Wimps." said Church, who was not covering his face, "Synthetic body for life yall."

As he finished his sentence as piece od rubble crushed him.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Caboose and Donut removed the rubble off of Church's body.

"Church, are you in there?" Caboose asked

"No Caboose. Turn around you big idiot."

Caboose turn to see a man in white armor similar to his. The only difference was that his helmet was different, and his body was tranparent.

"Church! You're a ghost again."

"Boo, motherfucker. Now go get my body." Church ordered

* * *

After Church got his body back on, the Reds and Blues went to speak with none other than Vic. Their so called representative for Command. He was actually an AI hiding underground in Blood Gulch. They wanted him to lie to the real Command so they could make their coverup of Team RWBY seem real.

**"Hey dudes! This is Vic at 555-VICK dudaledo!"** A voice said on the monitor

"Vic." Sarge said, a little annoyed, "Show your ugly face."

**"Ugh, fine."** a figure materialized onto the screen in the form of a cartoon man in a yellow officers uniform, **"What can I do for you Sarge?"**

"On behalf of both the Red and Blue Armies." Church began, "We want you to send a message to Command."

**"Saying?"**

"Saying that there was a teleporter malfunction at Red Base, and that Grif ate too many pizza rolls, which caused that large hole in the canyon." Simmons explained

Vic shook his head, **"No can do dudes. I saw what happened, and I'm reporting it!"**

"Don't give us that you piece of shit." Tucker sneered, "I still know about the Red and Blue conspiracy, and you owe us for assisting O'Malley."

**"Give me one good reason why I should lie?"** Vic shot back

"I'll give you my illegal copy of The Rise of Skywalker." Grif spoke up

"Wait, where'd you get that?" Tucker asked him, "The only movie we had was Reservoir Dogs?"

"I got it the other day." Grif replied, "Don't worry I have a second copy."

"...Can we watch it tonight?"

**"Deal! Sending message...now! You are welcome!"** Vic replied, **"Looks like they got your message. Now all we have to do is wait for a team to fix that big hole in the canyon."**

"Good." said Sarge, "We'll deal with them when they arrive. You just keep your mouth shut."

**"Can do!"** Vic replied, **"Now if you fellas excuse me. I've gotta watch Star Wars!"**

Vic then left the scene, and the Reds and Blues then returned to the surface.

* * *

**1st Person POV: Sarge**

**Post-Blood Gulch, Planet Iris, 2555**

"Just like that we managed to cover up the existence of another dimension. I felt sad to say goodbye to Team RWBY, well except for Weiss. But, at the time I didn't know that we'd see them again. I was wrapped up in my inner Red thoughts, my mind wasn't ready for what came next…"

* * *

Later that day, a ship belonging to Command arrived, along with a team of diggers to help fill up the hole in the canyon.

"...And you're that is how this giant hole appeared?" one of the officials asked

"Yep." Sarge replied, "You can blame Grif for that."

"So…" Church spoke up, "Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah." the official replied, "We have the papers for trooper reassignment."

"Da-ugh-wha?" Sarge blurted out

The official looked at him, "Didn't you guys hear? The Great War is over! Command is tasking all troops to cover new ground recovered from the aliens."

"What does that mean for us?" Sarge asked, slightly worried

"Your tour here is over sergeant." the official explained, "For you and your men. It says here that Private Donut will be the first to leave, three days from now."

Sarge was making squeaky noises, while Church just kept listening.

"Here are your orders troopers." the official said, he handed both Sarge and Church their papers, "Good day."

He then proceeded to board his ship and flew off with the clean up crew.

"Those fools." he said, "They actually thought they could hide this. Once I show this so-called dust to the Director, I'm sure to get a promotion."


End file.
